


An Open Letter

by DramaBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, Other, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Trans, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaBoy/pseuds/DramaBoy
Summary: This is an open letter, a poem to every suicidal trans kid that happens to scroll past this.





	An Open Letter

Dear every suicidal trans kid.

I am here with you. We exist in a binary cisgender normative world, a world that likes to label us as a phase. A world that degrades us to our genitals. That tells us we are sex offenders, tells us that we have a mental illness. Tells us to go kill ourselves. 

I am here with you. I have been you, sitting on a bed at two in the morning crying, thinking, feeling, believing that we are wrong. That we can’t ever come out, I was there- and part of me still is. I am here with you, feeling the monster that is dysphoria wrap it’s noose around our necks and push us off the ledge. I am here with you, feeling the blades against our skin. I am here with you on the days we can’t get out of bed, on the days we are too afraid to leave the house in fear of getting jumped, beaten or worse. I am here with you on the days where you don’t see the point in living. I am here with you when people ask “so what's your real name?”

I am here with you. As we are chained in a glass closet shaped coffin. Muzzles are stitched to our mouth’s that we suffocate in. We struggle, we push, we scream, we cry but we are invisible to the outside world. To them we don’t exist. Some of us find the key- other’s aren’t as lucky. Some of us are trapped, as the soil comes flooding through the cracks, we choke, suffocate, crumble and decompose- becoming one with the soil. 

I am here with you. As we scroll through Tumblr seeing another post about one of our own committing suicide. 41% of trans youth attempt suicide. I am begging you, don’t attempt it. You beautiful soul are worth so much more, don’t add yourself onto the names of those we have lost, you are worth so much more than a statistic. 

Dear every suicidal Trans Kid.

We shall remain ourselves. We shall remain strong. We shall speak up. We shall stand against the world that tells this is a phase. We shall live on, prove them wrong, we shall take charge. Block out the binary transphobic world. Don’t listen to them. Listen to me. We matter. We are important. We are worth loving. We. Are. Worth. Living.


End file.
